


空房

by ndjlam



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam





	空房

埃尔隆德与瑟兰督伊在最终联盟时期结成了良好的友谊，即使彼时固执的不肯接受诺多族如欧瑞费尔也并未阻止他们二人之间密切的联系。

然而战争时期的互相援助，以及夜晚仰望星空时对未来的期许，都在对吉尔加拉德和欧瑞费尔的牺牲的悲伤中被冲淡遗忘。他们离开战场，瑟兰督伊带着他的西尔凡精灵子民重回大绿林，加冕为王；而埃尔隆德则回到伊姆拉崔，收拾好他对他的至高王回归曼督斯神殿的哀伤之情，为那些仍愿意待在中州的精灵隔绝疲倦与压迫之苦，维雅之光在林谷悄然绽放。

埃尔隆德与凯勒布莉安结为伴侣，瑟兰督伊也有了他的儿子莱格拉斯。一段平和的时间内，那些在刀枪火雨中、群星与索伦的灰霾下酝酿出的情愫似乎从未存在过，埃尔隆德从不离开迷雾山脉，瑟兰督伊死守着大绿林。然而暗中崛起的阴影打破了这一微妙的平衡，凯勒布莉安的西渡，绿林南部渐渐酝酿的阴影。

因此在最终联盟解散之后，埃尔隆德曾经也唯一一次拜访了密林，曾经的大绿林，并未带着他在伊姆拉崔的骑兵同去，只是一人单骑，由密林北部进入。那时的密林南部的阴影尚在缓慢成长，却已然散播着恐惧，凶猛的野兽和邪恶的生物在林中狩猎繁殖。

埃尔隆德疾行由迷雾山脉中行至密林北部的精灵之门，那时仍有余力的西尔凡精灵们仍在把守着这一通道。他们欢迎埃尔隆德的到来，他在战争期间赢得了他们的尊重，即使现在仍然如此。埃尔隆德下马向他们施礼，一路疾行的烈风并未吹乱他的发丝，却搅乱了他的思绪，他思考着为何自己要亲自前来，像是他还是从前的传令官，而不是叫林迪尔或是其他人为他传递消息。精灵守卫为他牵走了他的马，为他引路，而腿脚迅捷的精灵早就收到同伴指示前往瑟兰督伊的宫殿通知他们的王埃尔隆德的到来。埃尔隆德一边在脑海里思索他这一行动的不合理性，一边维持着他良好的礼节回答着精灵的疑问和问候。

而这一切在他见到瑟兰督伊后都有了答案，埃尔隆德并未想到他会在宫殿门口而非密林的那个大会厅就见到这个高大的如今已经是精灵王的男子。他身着最终联盟战时那身纯白色的战袍，正如埃尔隆德此时也身穿着当年那件胸前配有锁子甲的金色战甲一样，一瞬间埃尔隆德仿佛回到了那个时候，仿佛这些年他们依然相互依靠，然而瑟兰督伊那如劳瑞琳般耀眼的金发四周的王冠却提醒了他，那早已是过去。

埃尔隆德向他施礼，而瑟兰督伊却直接冲上来用人类的方式拥抱了他，这在从前通常是埃尔隆德会做的，于是他也回抱了他，精灵王的体温和从前并无二致，然而此次他未曾穿戴他的肩甲和披风，使这金发的辛达精灵体内燃烧的灵魂之火更靠近了他的手掌，那几乎是滚烫的。

然后他们在一些战后的新生精灵们的惊讶的眼神中分开，埃尔隆德注意到，在门口迎接他的精灵们有一个金发的精灵，他显得那么具有活力，即使隔着人群，他也能感受到这个精灵灵魂之火的跳动。他看向瑟兰督伊，精灵王向那个金发的精灵示意，人群从他那里分裂开，年轻的精灵走出，向埃尔隆德施礼，“My lord Elrond.”

“这是我的儿子，莱格拉斯。虽然你大概早已知晓，但我想这大概是你们的初次见面，我的朋友。”瑟兰督伊站在莱格拉斯的旁边，温柔地看向他的儿子，而这个画面哪里有些刺伤了埃尔隆德的心，他曾拥有家人的陪伴却一个个失去他们，而在他那梦里看到的模糊的未来中他还会继续失去他们，这或许就是他的宿命，注定孤单，即使是朋友的相伴，那短暂的几年在他永恒的生命面前也只如浩瀚星空中的一点微弱的亮光。

西尔凡精灵们簇拥着他们进入，瑟兰督伊亲自带着埃尔隆德前去他将暂住休息的地方，即使已经过去很多年，宫殿的道路对埃尔隆德来说依然很熟悉，那仍然是战争开始前他作为传令官前来时的布置，而瑟兰督伊也正是将他向他从前的居所引领。

莱格拉斯并未跟随他们一起，他虽然成年，却仍保持着跳脱的心性，埃尔隆德发觉他与热爱歌曲音乐和美丽物品的辛达精灵相比，更像是那些一直生活在绿林中的木精灵，他更加活泼和轻松，让人感到春天的活力，就如新叶发芽，尚且稚嫩却迎风摆动。而在埃尔隆德身边，因为他无微不至的礼节，和由内而外散发出的睿智的光辉，虽然令人温暖向往，但少有人能不感到拘束，那总会让那些人不自觉地约束自己，试图让他们显得更加优秀与埃尔隆德更加相似。

而瑟兰督伊是少数能在埃尔隆德面前完全展示自己本性的人，至少曾经是。在埃尔隆德的记忆中，瑟兰督伊留给他的第一印象并不是很辛达，他本以为这些微光精灵都是十分欢乐平和的，而不是像大多数的诺多，致力于各种宝石武器装备和战斗技巧的研究。但瑟兰督伊却十分好战，他们比拼了剑术马术，瑟兰督伊甚至还炫耀性的给他展示了他收藏的珠宝，当然这在日后瑟兰督伊知道埃尔隆德在林谷存留的那些纪念品都有什么之后感到了羞赧，并且拒绝提起此事。但这些些许的傲慢和好胜心并未在他们将要构成的坚不可摧的友谊上行程障碍，反而催化了它。

那始于星空之下，是绿林精灵出战前最后的宴会，他们在宫殿的最高层喝酒跳舞，上方是星光搭建的穹顶。埃尔隆德端着酒杯站在角落，并未参与其中，直到他听到那美妙的歌声，从宴会中心传来，而木精灵们的欢笑也渐渐安静，聆听这歌声。埃尔隆德看到瑟兰督伊站在人群中间，哼唱着旧时在多瑞亚斯时辛达精灵们传唱的歌谣，月光洒在瑟兰督伊的金发上，埃尔隆德仿佛看到了远古的双圣树交辉之光。于是他从阴影中走出，步入星光之下，开口与瑟兰督伊相和，那歌曲来自他母亲的教导，星光点缀着他灰蓝色的双眸，他们目光相接，而瑟兰督伊在他的眼中看到了整个夜空。

“星光穹顶。”精灵王子向这个半精灵领主伸出手，而埃尔隆德回握住了瑟兰督伊，一段伟大的友谊就此开始。

然而如今行走在瑟兰督伊身边，埃尔隆德却清楚的感受到了瑟兰督伊的拘束，不过这也正常，如今他已经是肩负着整个绿林的王，而非从前那个无忧无虑的王子，他失去父亲的痛苦或许并不比埃尔隆德失去亲人的小，高贵而矜持礼貌是一个王所需要的。这一路显得有些沉默，并不像他们还在门口时那样，分隔的这段时光所带来的疏远重新在他们之间筑起了城墙。久别重逢的挚友无话可说确实十分尴尬，然而这是他们两人共同造成的，战后的互不联系，只是通过自己属下口中的闲聊了解彼此的讯息，以为不再涉及到对方的生活就能不再触及到那些朦胧的感情和与之而来的伤痛的回忆，但这些回避最终还是以重逢收尾，毕竟，他们无法接受生命中缺失了彼此。

“我想你可以先在这里休憩片刻，等我们晚上可以讨论一下你来此的目的。”瑟兰督伊在他曾经住也将要住的地方停住脚步，转身对着埃尔隆德，“布置……，依然是从前那样，希望你能住的舒适。”

埃尔隆德微微颔首表示赞同，同时表达了对瑟兰督伊的感激，而后他目送精灵王离开，脚步有些许慌张，当然这或许是他的错觉。看到瑟兰督伊走远，埃尔隆德转身进入房间，那确实给他带了了曾经的回忆，如同他第一次来时一样。他褪下披风和铠甲，只留里面的内袍，打开衣柜，惊奇地发现他当年落在这里的外袍仍在这里，而且干净整洁，丝毫没有陈放多年的样子。若不是他此时因赶路着实有些困倦，定会想到瑟兰督伊的用心，可他只是将铠甲和披风放好，关好了柜门，倒在床上陷入了沉睡。

当埃尔隆德醒来时夜幕已经降临，星光照耀着宫殿上空，这一觉睡得很沉，而且埃尔隆德久违的并没有做那些可怕的梦，他的身心都得到了放松。醒来的埃尔隆德更衣的有些匆忙，他有些担心自己让瑟兰督伊等的太久，只是匆匆套上之前发现的那件外袍，佩戴好额冠，就出门前往瑟兰督伊的大厅。

埃尔隆德赶到的时候，瑟兰督伊看上去很悠闲，他端着一杯红酒仰望星空，听到埃尔隆德匆忙的脚步声时悠然的转身，显得那么优雅；而埃尔隆德则有些狼狈，之前狂风也没能吹散的发辫在他睡了一觉之后散开了些许，他甚至没能扣好外袍的扣子。瑟兰督伊看到他这样狼狈笑了出来，这和他们从前的时候是完全相反的，他放下他的酒杯，贴近埃尔隆德将他的扣子系好，熟练的仿佛他在过去的时间中一直在为埃尔隆德更衣系扣一般。

“你知道我一向对头发十分无力，所以你的发型我就无能为力了。”他微笑地冲着埃尔隆德挑挑眉。而埃尔隆德则皱着眉撇了撇嘴，像他还是个未成年精灵时会做的那样，瑟兰督伊又因此发笑，自顾自倒了杯酒塞到埃尔隆德手里，“我的星光穹顶殿下，我从未想过你还会有这么狼狈的时候。”

埃尔隆德想要说“不，瑟兰督伊你见过战争时我那副灰头土脸的样子，虽然你并不比我好。”但他知道这是禁区，是他不能提及的东西，因此他只是耸耸肩，将散开的头发向后拢了拢。

“那么，你来密林的目的是什么？”听到瑟兰督伊问到正事，埃尔隆德也严肃起来，他是因密林南部的黑暗而来。

“米斯兰迪尔前段时间去探查了多古尔都，将那的死灵法师驱逐了。”

“恩”，瑟兰督伊点头，“我的护卫队长也向我提到了，前段时间确实南部的黑暗消退了很多，但这并不是让你亲自前来的原因不是吗？”

“没错，那魔影又回来了，米斯兰迪尔担心那会是索伦卷土重来的征兆，而我们正准备建立一个议会来防止这一切发生。”

瑟兰督伊翻了个白眼，“哦，米斯兰迪尔总是这样，他恐怕是多虑了，并没有征兆表明那是索伦，况且他已经被消灭了，因为那些巨大的牺牲。”说到最后瑟兰督伊的脸色甚至阴沉了一些，但他转身抿了一口杯中的红酒，再次回过身来已经回到原先那个样子。

然而埃尔隆德确定，那并不是他的错觉，因此他感到有些难以开口，“但我们必须以防万一，如果索伦真的卷土重来，中土世界将重新陷入战火和恐惧——，瑟兰督伊……”，他停顿了一下，“我来此是想知道，你是否愿意加入议会，就像我们曾经……”

然后他被瑟兰督伊脸上的愤怒打断，并没有勇气再说下去。

“我，并不在乎中土世界如何，我不像，你，智者埃尔隆德那么伟大，我只要我的绿林和子民们安全。”

埃尔隆德知道他还是戳到了瑟兰督伊的痛处，即使他并不想这样，失望的表情在他脸上浮现，然后他看到了瑟兰督伊脸上一闪而过的挣扎，他饮净瑟兰督伊倒给他的红酒，放下杯子，低头看着地板，“既然我信息已经传达到，那就不便在打扰了，我会在明日清晨离开。”

埃尔隆德转身离开大厅，而他在门口忍不住站住了脚步，背对着瑟兰督伊，他发出一声轻叹，“最后一件事，如果有一点可能的话，议会，在伊姆拉崔举行，随时欢迎。”随后他大步离开。

埃尔隆德不曾转身，因此他也不曾看到瑟兰督伊脸上的悲伤和挣扎，他将外袍褪下放回衣柜中，重新穿上他的铠甲和披风，在太阳刚升入阿尔达上空时离开了密林。

林谷始终有一间空闲的屋子，装饰着浆果和翠绿的树枝；而密林精灵王寝宫的隔壁，也是一间空房，常年有人打扫，衣柜中挂着一件诺多族的长袍。


End file.
